


四年一度·不二周助

by ChengQiu



Category: (加油!) 网球王子 | (Go for it!) Prince of Tennis (Live Action TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChengQiu/pseuds/ChengQiu
Summary: ooc预警
Relationships: 情侣





	四年一度·不二周助

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警

2020年2月29日，由于疫情的影响，青学立海大都接到了停课的通知。和普通假期不一样，这次停课，大家不能去网球场，不能出去玩，大街上每个人都戴起了口罩，由美子也难得的警告了周助不许出门。然而今天，是不二周助的生日，四年一度的生日本就不容易，今年又是特别的——这是他和幸村精市相识的第二年，在一起的第一年。他们本来约好今天到网球场较量一番，再去游乐场，最后去爬山看日出，不二准备给幸村拍好多好多照片，把这个日子好好的记录下来，他们为今天的所有计划幻想了一个月，现在全被打乱了。  
不二打开窗户，看着窗前的仙人掌发呆，连裕太都感受到了他的低沉。突然视频电话铃声响起，不二看到来电显示连忙接通，幸村的脸赫然出现在屏幕上。难得的，幸村有点脸红，他缓缓开口：“抱歉，今天不能陪你过生日了，如果被感染，我的身体可能撑不住，所以现在被家人限制只能呆在家里，本来该去找你的，”说到这幸村有些懊恼，“我其实，给你准备了礼物，上次比赛见你的护腕坏了，我就买了一个新的，和我是同款，我用的也是你喜欢的牌子，今天不能送了，下次见面，我一定多补偿你。”  
不二看着他突然笑了：“别紧张，我不在乎礼物的，你也要以健康为主，我确实不开心，但那是因为要隔很久才能见到你，我其实......”不二顿了一下，突然支起手机，在枕头下掏出了一个小盒子，“我其实想在今天给你的，虽然是我的生日，但这个日子很特殊，我想用这个戒指，当做我们的定情信物的，我觉得这个款式你会喜欢，就擅自做主挑了这个。没办法，只能先替你收起来吧。”  
幸村呆住了，过了一会才缓缓的回过神，眼睛里都是暖意，不二也没有移开过目光，两个人隔着屏幕都能感受到对方的温柔。  
“生日快乐，我的不二。”  
跳跃的阳光洒满了两个人的房间，他们是彼此一生的不二选择。


End file.
